The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,033 and the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,214 respectively disclose a linear bearing comprising a plurality of concentrically arranged springs, wherein each spring is configured as a disk spring, and wherein each spring has a spring arm extending in a spiral manner. These linear bearings have the disadvantage that the properties of the linear guidance are not satisfactory.